Silver Horizon Part One
by Lianna Evans
Summary: See the eyes of the Marauders through her eyes... Featuring: Funny!James Serious!Sirius, Bad!Lupin and Creepy!Peter (serves him right)


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Characters, do NOT sue me. If I did, I would be filthy rich by now. The characters are owned and created by none other that the literary genius J.K. Rowling. Author's Note: First fan fiction, be gentle... *shudders*  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Her Eyes  
  
James Potter entered the Great Hall chatting with his four friends, unaware of the silence, in a voice that echoed across the great space.  
"I think Evans would definitely go out with me this time," James bragged. "I mean, I'm definitely nicer to those who need to be cursed for their own good, right?"  
Sirius Black laughed. "Oh yeah, you minimized their punishment to three times a week instead of the five times a week basis."  
"Nice? Cursing Snivellus yesterday while he was reporting on those werewolves wasn't nice at all, James," Remus Lupin retorted, a small smile playing on his lips.  
"Well, Evans didn't see it that did she?" James grinned.  
"You really like her, don't you James?" Peter Pettigrew piped in.  
"Oh yeah... Evans is some girl... Smart, pretty, stunningly immune to my irresistible charms..." James stopped dead. His dark eyes widened, as he realized that everyone in the Great Hall was staring at him...  
"Oh uh..." Remus muttered about a quarter of a second before the whole student body burst into laughter.  
James grinned once more, his hand to his hair. He messed it up before waving to the crowd, which was positively congratulating him for his utter stupidity. Professor Dumbledore, who was standing up, joined in the laughter and clapped for him. He winked and beamed. James waved at him, his grin broadening. Then he caught Lily Evans' almond-shaped eyes. It was blazing with fire. His grin subsided to a smile and he stopped waving.  
When James and his friends had sat down, and the students had stopped teasing him and Lily about their 'love affair', Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying, before Mr. Potter interrupted us with his future plans with Ms. Evans,"-the students sniggered again- "a student from one of Europe's most prominent school of magic has come to Hogwarts. Please put your hands together - and this time for the serious matter of a proper welcome – for Ms. Lianna Evans." Dumbledore pointed at the girl who was standing only a few feet from the staff table.  
James turned to look at her, but he noticed Sirius first. His best friend was looking at the girl with his onyx eyes wide and his mouth slightly opened. He heard him let out a low whistle, and James knew that the girl must look great.  
He turned to her, his eyes inquisitive. The girl had a long sheet of shiny black hair, which made the billowing Hogwarts robe she wore look quite dull. She moved gracefully, the light gently touching her fair skin. Her lips were rose and her eyes... her eyes were silver-gray, reflecting the light from the candles, and adorned by long, thick lashes.  
"She's a ghost!" James heard Sirius mutter. He knew the girl was pretty, but he never thought she would affect Sirius this way. After all, half the girls in school wanted his best friend.  
"Ms. Evans came from the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic. She is here to continue her education, and I expect everyone to welcome her properly," Dumbledore said.  
Peter leaned over Sirius and asked, "I wonder why she transferred. You said, once, that Beauxbaton is a very good school."  
Sirius, who wasn't paying attention because he was watching the girl get sorted, said nonchalantly, "I don't care why she transferred; I just hope she's in Gryffindor... Gryffindor!"  
As though an answer to his plea, the Sorting Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"  
Lianna smiled while she took the hat off, thanked Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore, and then joined the rejoicing Gryffindor table. James couldn't help but notice the way Lily had embraced the new girl crying, "Congratulations! Congratulations!"  
Then he realized it. "Oh my God! Evans and the new girl..."  
He quickly caught his friends' attention. "What is it, James?" Remus asked.  
"Evans and the new girl... They're related!" James revealed.  
"They both have the same last name," Sirius said, staring at the girl again, with something like despair on his face. "She's going to be hard to get!"  
  
Lianna and Lily were walking towards Gryffindor Tower when they heard a sound. Most of the Gryffindors had already gone. They were held up by Professor Dumbledore to say that Lianna was given the position of Prefect.  
"Do you think he means it? I can be Prefect even though..." Lianna was saying, when suddenly, two boys emerged from the corridor to their right.  
One boy had greasy black hair and an over-large nose, the other had cool gray eyes and silvery blonde hair.  
"Ah! Two Gryffindor mudbloods walking around at this time of night? I thought Gryffindor's reputation for rules is still alive?" the greasy- haired boy said.  
Lily took Lianna's hand and said, "Come, Liah. We don't have to take this insult."  
"Wait a second," the other boy said, blocking their path. "I want to say a proper hello to Miss Lianna Evans."  
He took Lianna's hand and kissed it. She blushed, but remained silent.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, mudblood," said the boy.  
This time, Lily took hold of her arm and pulled her away. "Come Liah," she said, her eyes burning. They both started walking away... Then they heard a voice cry out: "LOOK OUT!"  
The two girls looked around. They saw a blinding flash of red light and someone slump on the floor.  
  
Sirius Black was walking back from his conference with Albus Dumbledore when he saw Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Both looking extremely malicious, Malfoy drew out a wand and pointed it at two figures walking away. With no time to reach his wand, Sirius cried out, "LOOK OUT!" as he flung himself in front of Malfoy's wand, thus, receiving the Furnuculus curse that wasn't meant for him.  
The two figures turned around. Lily Evans looked outrages. Next to her was the ghost. The new girl, Lianna Evans. She went to him in silence, her gray eyes blazing with concern. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the two boys.  
"Vaporean!" Sirius heard her mutter clearly. A silvery mist emerged from the tip of her wand and began to form a shape.... A human shape. It was a ghost of a woman with a bloody knife. The ghost let out a shriek and started running after Snape and Malfoy. The two boys ran away...  
Lianna turned back to Sirius, who was lying on the floor. "Are you all right?" she asked, smiling. For a second to last for an eternity, their gaze met. Silver and onyx. Sirius got lost in her eyes. The feeling he felt when he first saw her came back... as though he wanted to stare at her forever. He got lost in those swirling lights her eyes reflected. Got lost in her serene face...  
He shook himself mentally. "Yeah, I am. I'd better get to the infirmary. Got to have these boils off me..."  
"No," Lianna said, clutching her wand again. "Let me help you."  
Sirius remained silent as she waved her wand again. This time she said, "Os Reparo!"  
He felt the boils diminishing. He ran a hand through his face and smiled. "Wow! They never taught us that charm!"  
Lianna smiled again. "It is very special."  
You're special, Sirius thought, staring at her again. She was very pretty when she smiled. He cleared his throat and said, "Thanks," he said then added, "that ghost you summoned... Would it hurt Malfoy and Snivellus?"  
"Oh, those two boys? No. That was merely a complex apparition of my Mist Charm," Lianna answered.  
"Mist Charm?" Sirius asked. "We were never taught that one. Anyway, it's a shame it won't hurt them. But it was pretty good." He winked.  
She blushed and said, "I was... I was taught in Beauxbaton..."  
"I see... Well, we better head for Gryffindor tower. Lily?" Sirius addressed his classmate, "you okay?"  
"I'm fine, thanks," Lily answered shortly. "By the way, thank you for... for that thing with Snape and Malfoy."  
"No problem," Sirius said, waving a carelessly. He stuffed his hands inside his pocket and escorted the girls to their common room, his eyes fixed on specifically one of them. 


End file.
